GLaDOS' Contest History
Who is GLaDOS? GLaDOS is the voice guiding the protagonist of the game Portal through the puzzles, and also the game's villain. She is known for her witty remarks/insults to the protagonist and sadistic sense of humor. She is an AI, but is regarded as giving off the impression of a scorned lover. Also, many of her lines have been quoted to the point of oversaturation. "The experiment is nearing its conclusion. The Enrichment Center is required to remind you that you will be baked, and then there will be cake." - GLaDOS GLaDOS's Contest History Win-Loss Record: '3-4 'Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3, Third Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 27708 20.00% - Vincent Valentine, 63262 45.67% - Falco Lombardi, 37158 26.82% - Wander, 10405 7.51% GLaDOS was regarded as mere fodder here, and was found instead to be a legitimate threat, putting up 20% in a match in which many thought Falco would take 2nd almost as effortlessly as Vincent would take first. This was the first Character Battle match for a Portal character (not counting Weighted Companion Cube's appearance in the 2007 bonus match), and while GLaDOS was unable to advance to round 2, this result opened up people's eyes to the power that the game's fanbase would hold, which came to fruition as Weighted Companion Cube advanced to the contest quarterfinals. Winter 2010 Contest - Chaos Division - 6 seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Fawful, 39381 66.78% - 19590 33.22% * Chaos Round 2 --- Lost to (3) Kirby, 15377 31.60% - 33283 68.40% * Extrapolated Strength --- 109th Place 17.08% Portal's popularity resulted in enough nominations to get both GLaDOS and the Cube in the upper half of the seedings, and both rewarded their fans' faith by crushing their first-round opponents. However unlike the Cube in the second round Kirby is a much more powerful opponent compared to The Boss and was easily able to crush GLaDOS. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 2 Seed *Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14259 58.72% - (17) Cole, 5783 23.82% - (26) Ragna the Bloodedge, 4240 17.46% *Division 4 Round 2 --- 1st place, 11066 44.92% - (8) Epona, 7316 29.7% - (5) Ike, 6255 25.39% *Division 4 Final --- 2nd place, 12225 26.28% - (1) Solid Snake, 22129 47.58% - (7) Kefka, 12156 26.14% GlaDOS became even further powerful with the boost from Portal 2, although some of it could be from overseeding. Or maybe not. She immediately rolled over Cole and Ragna in the first round without a second thought, and proceeded to crush a weak Zelda character and Ike. But what really came as the surprise - GlaDOS held a lead over Kefka after Power Hour subsided, and maintained it a good majority of the match. Could this be a show of strength, or Kefka just screwing around with us all as he usually does? One may never know the answer. Nevertheless, she was unable to hold a candle to Snake, which makes it as clear as day she's not ready to tangle with the Noble Nine yet. Winter 2010 Contest - Division 7 - 6 seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Lost to (11) Mewtwo, 11484 37.52% - 19123 62.48% Portal and its sequel tanked in the Fall 2015 Contest, so the craze is over no matter how beloved the game is, and the fact Valve is neglecting actual game development was also not going to do GLaDOS any favors. Sure enough, she returned with an unwinnable match against Mewtwo right away. GLaDOS kept it closer with the board vote, but the Pokémon soon became unreachable. Nothing short of Portal 3 will make her perform well again. Category:Contest Histories